Peanut
by Elfana
Summary: A little Malo x Alois fiction, hoho. Involves an ogling Malo and peanuts. Malois. BL


**A/N: **I do not own Amnesia: The Dark Descent or Amnesia: Justine, or any of its characters. I'm just satisfying my own fangirl needs xD

* * *

><p>Malo de Vigny gazed over the racquet field. The object of his affections was currently running around in white shorts, sweating and panting. Alois Racine was focused on the ball and smashed it back, scoring a point.<p>

His blue eyes flickered to the tribune, smiling at Malo. The brown haired male gave him thumbs up, grinning back at his friend.

Malo followed Alois movements, loving the way his muscles moved around when he played real tennis.

"You are staring again." Basile grunted from beside him. Basile was his other friend, looking out of place between the delicate people who were enjoying the sunny weather, watching the match under parasols and big hats.

"I'm watching the match."

"You're staring at Alois." Basile mentioned and stretched his arms behind his head.

"Not in particular…" Malo tried to defend himself, failing miserably because there was no denying the fact he had been staring at their blond friend.

"My friends are totally after each other…" Basile whined and held up his hand, stopping a girl with snacks. "Peanuts please." He said and gave the girl a silver coin.

"Of course, monsieur." She took the money and gave Basile a bag peanuts.

Malo ignored Basile's attempt to flirt with the girl and focussed on Alois again, who was running around over the field with his racquet.

The opponent glared when Alois scored another point and looked ready to kill when the match was over. He did shook Alois hand, but he didn't say anything and walked off without another glance.

Alois smiled broadly and Malo could hear the two female's next to him swoon.

"Monsieur Racine is quite handsome, don't you think?"

"I agree. It is almost a shame I am a married woman." Her friend replied and looked over lovingly.

Malo silently agreed with them. Alois was indeed handsome, yet still managed to keep his boyish charms even though he was already twenty-one. He didn't date anyone, though. His real tennis was important to him. Malo knew how he felt, since he wouldn't part with his violin for a woman. He could make a little sacrifice for Alois, if it would ever get that far. Basile and Alois were his friends, so if the blond would become something more than 'just friends' one day, they would just spend the time together a little… different.

The brunette snickered at the thought.

"Let's go pick that blondie up." Basile suddenly said, shaking Malo out of his daydream. "I think he will be done changing by now." 

* * *

><p>Alois had even washed himself in the bath-chambers. His blonde curls were still leaking. He spotted his friends and ran over, wrapping his arms around his younger friend.<p>

Malo almost toppled over when the taller male suddenly hugged him. "Congratulations." He said, feeling Alois' wet hair tickle on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Malo!" Alois smelled clean. _Malo, get a freaking grip on yourself. This is not the time._ He mentally scolded himself as he let go of his friend.

"You played well, Alois." Basile complimented and popped another peanut is his mouth.

"Thanks!" He said and smiled bright. "Oh! Peanuts!" His eyes sparkled and he tried to grab a handful. Basile wouldn't let him.

"Get your own, I paid for this!" Basile snapped.

Alois huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No fun. Spoilsport Basile."

Their brown haired friend chuckled and patted them both on their shoulders. "Now, now. How about we go to a pub to celebrate Alois' recent victory?"

"How about no?" Basile growled. "I can totally picture how that will end. With you getting in Alois pants, for example."

"Oh, you know me so well." Malo snickered, waving with his hand. With one quick movement he stole a peanut out of the paper bag Basile was holding.

"Alois, mon chéri, look what I have." Malo said and showed the peanut on his open palm to the blonde male.

"Ah! Thank you, Malo!" Alois took the peanut and smiled sweetly. Malo saw Basile make faces behind the blonde's back. This made Malo think of something to try.

"How about we share it?" Malo grinned.

"Share?" Alois said, dumbfounded. "But it's so small…"

"Just put it in your mouth, no chewing, okay?"

Basile's face got more horrified with every line Malo said and he was shaking his head.

The gullible older man did as Malo had said and waited. Malo cackled and stepped forward on his tiptoes, pressing their lips together. The blonde gasped and Malo took the opportunity to steal the peanut out of Alois' mouth, biting it in a half. When they parted again, Malo was chewing on his half.

The blush on Alois' face was amazing, but the look on Basile's face was priceless.


End file.
